robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tastes Like Burning
Tastes Like Burning is a robot built by Team Widowmaker 'that competed at RoboGames 2016, and 2017. It is a invertible, red, and silver robot with two cambred wheels for mobility, and armed with a lifter/grabber, and a propane flamethrower. Tastes Like Burning did well in competition, winning the Lightweight Silver Medal in RoboGames 2016, and reaching the second round of the quarterfinals in RoboGames 2017. It is the successor to the teams previous robot, 'Guillotine. Robot History RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 After recieving a bye in the first round, Tastes Like Burning's first opponent was Mrs. Plow. This match began with Mrs. Plow ramming Tastes Like Burning while Tastes Like Burning attempted to grab ahold of Mrs. Plow. Tastes Like Burning then grabbed ahold of Mrs. Plow by its colson, but failed to deploy the flamethrower, and Mrs. Plow got away. Mrs. Plow then started spinning in place, and delivering hits to Tastes Like Burning, which by this point had deployed its flamethrower. After some more driving by both bots, Mrs. Plow then got under Tastes Like Burning again, and attempted to take it to the wall. However Tastes Like Burning got away, and after another slam by Mrs. Plow, got ahold of it, deployed its flamethrower, and took it into the wall. Tastes Like Burning then let Mrs. Plow go before grabbing it by the wedge, and box rushing it into the arena wall once more. Mrs. Plow got away, but Tastes Like Burning grabbed it again, and took it over to the arena corner, and started roasting it with the flamethrower. Tastes Like Burning then let it go, and Mrs. Plow started spinning in place once more before Taste Like Burning grabbed it, and slammed it into the wall once again. Mrs. Plow then shunted the side of Tastes Like Burning, the bots then charged at each other until time ran out. The judges ruled the match in favor of Tastes Like Burning, putting it in the quarterfinals where it faced Federal M.T. . This match started with Federal M.T. quickly getting up to speed, however Tastes Like Burning clamped down on it, and started roasting it with its flamethrower and driving it all over the arena. Still in control, Tastes Like Burning then slammed Federal M.T. into the wall, and Federal M.T. started smoking. However Federal M.T. got away, and delivered some hits to Tastes Like Burning bending its forks up leaving it unable to get under Federal M.T. This allowed Federal M.T. to bide its time whilst it lined up a shot on Tastes Like Burning, this hit sent Tastes Like Burning flying through the air, and landing upside-down, bursting a tank valve, and leaving it completely unable to attack with its jaws. Federal M.T. then scored a few more hits with its flywheel as the final 14 seconds ticked down. Unsurprisingly the judges scored the match in favor of Federal M.T., meaning that Tastes Like Burning was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Son of Spam. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 5 *'Losses:' 4 Trivia *Tastes Like Burning was modeled after an the 2003 Mutant Robots lightweight creation called Pro-Pain, which competed in the 60lb division of the 2003 San Francisco Bot Bash event. *Tastes Like Burning's flamethrower is the hottest burning one to ever enter the ComBox, capable of burning purple flames. Honors Category:Robots from Arizona Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2016 RoboGames Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Armed with flamethrowers Category:Lightweight Silver Medalists Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots Armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots Armed with lifting weapons Category:American Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors